


Flame | Heat

by Penumbren



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame | Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the icon meme to write a 100-word drabble about one’s default icon; thank Sarah for prodding me to do it. (And Melissa for prodding me to post it. *g*)
> 
> And RK, and Sarah again, for the fact that there are two of them instead of one.
> 
> The first is Flame, the second is Heat. I know who I had in mind for each of them, but take your pick. ;)
> 
> I can't for the life of me remember what my default icon actually was at that point in time, but this one works as well as any to get the point across: 

I can't take my eyes off him. I always know where he is. Without looking, without turning, I can tell when he’s nearby. His presence is like a flame, warming me when I’m at his side.

Can he tell? Does he feel me the same way?

That siren song of warmth calls out to me, tempting me... but if I reach out, will he burn?

The temptation is always there. Watching him now, that familiar smirk on his lips, confidence in his walk, absolutely sure of himself... my fingers itch. And I know I can’t resist the flame’s call much longer.

****

 

I can feel his eyes on me whenever he thinks I’m not looking.

I don’t have to look. Just having him beside me makes my heart race, my skin heat up... That’s what I feel whenever we’re together: heat. I could go up in flames from the heat he gives off.

I can’t look. Those eyes could see right through my soul if I did.

Does he know he’s doing it?

It doesn’t matter. All I want is to be next to him, feeling that heat... but I’m afraid I’ll get too hot... burn up.

But maybe... it's time to burn.

 _~finis~_


End file.
